Scattered Robins: Rogue Gallery
by FeatherxxDreams
Summary: [SR Part 1] They're the first generation of 'bad' side-kicks. Alley Cat, Seedling, Sapling, and Jester. Of course, their lives would be much easier if Jester didn't keep trying to date Robin.
1. Generation V

**Rogue Gallery is the collection of Scattered Robins stories that take place before Dark Paradise. Anything that happens here can be taken as a "flashback", and depending on who the narrator is, the viewpoint can be skewed.  
**

Scattered Robins Order

1. Rogue Gallery

2. Conundrum

3. Dark Paradise

4. & 5. n/a

* * *

Dick raises the diamond to the moon, inspecting it leisurely. He pulls his goggles over his eyes, adjusting the dials on the sides to zoom in on the jewel. A catty grin pulls at his lips and he pockets the jewel, stretching out along the ledge of the roof. He pillows his head on his arms, hanging one foot off the side, tapping a rhythm out against the air.

He gets about five minutes of pleasant silence before his ears pick up the faint sounds of a burglary alarm ringing in the distance. Dick pushes up to his forearms, searching out for the alarm. He adjusts the focus of his goggles again, zooming in on a bank several blocks away. _Bank robbers. What a bunch of losers_.

Dick tenses when he hears someone deeply clear his throat. He turns, finding Batman standing a few feet away on the roof, arms folded. Robin stands next to him with a smirk, "Hey AC."

"Batman and Robin." Dick looks between them, "Can I help you?"

"Where is your mentor?" Batman demands.

"Auntie S?" Dick looks up, pushing the goggles off his eyes and back into his hair. "I think she was playing with Ives down on Fifth." He breaks off to yawn, scratching his chest.

Batman doesn't move until he finishes, "Hand over the diamonds."

Dick frowns, mouth turning down, "You're no fun." He reaches for his pocket slowly. After a fake moment of hesitation, he smirks, "Changed my mind." With a laugh he rolls off the roof, falling through the air until he catches the railing of a fire escape. He flings himself across the alley, landing on the closed lid of a dumpster. From there he jumps to the ground, taking off at a sprint.

Dick knows Robin is the only one that runs after him, as Batman prefers dealing with Auntie S. He leads the younger boy on a jagged trail through the alleyways, winding around the slums with bright laughter and unnecessary acrobatics.

Eventually though, the chase comes to an end when Dick mistakenly runs down a dead-end street. He jogs to a stop, hands finding his hips. "Damn," He laughs, turning around to watch Robin come to a stop.

"Not cool, AC." Robin scowls, "I wanted to stick with B tonight."

"Hey, I'm not the one who made you run after me," Dick holds up his hands. "I mean, really, the diamonds are better off with me."

"Not your call." Robin folds his arms in an attempt to look imposing, "Hand over the-"

Both of their voices are drowned out by the sudden outcry of "ROBIN!" They look up, surprised to see someone peering over the edge of the roof. Two someones, actually. A little kid in circus make-up stands by an uninterested Harley Quinn who's inspecting her nails through her gloves.

"Oh god," Robin groans, hanging his head.

Dick smiles up at the kid, "Hey Timmy!"

"Hi!" Timmy calls back, waving at Dick. The little jester hops up on the ledge, bells jingling with each small movement.

"No, no, no." Robin backs up, already foreseeing where this is going.

"Timmy, come '_awn_!" Harley says, grabbing the boy around the waist, "Mr. J is waitin'."

"But Miss Harleen-"

"You can play with the bird later." Harley pulls him off the ledge despite his loud protests.

Robin visibly relaxes, sighing in relief. Dick grins at him, "Young love."

"Shut _up_, Dick." Dick isn't sure if they're using first names now or if Jason is insulting him. "Give me the diamonds."

"Nope." Dick winks, pulling the goggles back down, "Looks like we're at an impasse."

"Dick, just give-"

They're both cut off by a loud explosion coming from just behind the building Timmy was on. Dick looks up, noticing the smoke billowing into the air.

"Did they just blow up a building again?"

"Ah, _shit_," Robin brings his hand to his ear, "B, we have a Joker-related problem."

"And with that, I'm off." Dick wastes no time in running past the distracted hero, leaving the scene before Batman can come and ruin his perfectly good night.

:::

Dick wakes up early the following morning to incessant knocking at his door. He groans, picking himself up from the couch and trudging to the door. He glances through the peephole before opening the door with a sigh, "What is it, Timmy?"

"Mr. J and Miss Harleen got arrested." Timmy replies, "By Batman. Can I stay here?"

"…yeah," Dick sighs and makes room for Timmy to skip inside, accidentally smacking Dick with the heavy duffle bag over his shoulder. Dick rubs his stomach, closing the door. "How did you avoid getting arrested?"

"Well I wouldn't be able to get sent to jail or Arkham since I'm a teenager. The only other option is juuvy but I hate it there so I just hid in the back seat of someone's car until Batman left."

"Ah," Dick rolls his shoulders, "Well I don't have much for breakfast food. I have cereal."

"Does Catwoman live here too?" Timmy looks around.

"No, Aunt Selina has her own place." Dick runs a hand through his hair, "I'm going to get a shower. Don't invite the girls over while I'm in there, you hear?"

"I hear," Timmy says distantly, setting down his bag and wondering over to Dick's jewelry display. He peeks inside, making little appreciative noises as the case slowly turns.

"Don't put your face on the glass. I don't want make-up smudged all over my case."

Timmy leans back but keeps looking.

Dick shakes his head at the boy, walking down the hall and shutting himself in the bathroom. He fills the tub with hot water and lavender scented bubbles, stripping down and sinking into the water with a relaxed sigh. He wonders how long Timmy is planning to stay with him. He usually goes straight to Ivy's so he can hang with Steph and Cass, but if Dick remembers correctly, Ivy got arrested last night too.

He sits up in the water when the bathroom door creeks open and Timmy peaks inside. When the boy is satisfied that Dick is hidden by the bubbles, he comes in and sits on the rug, one of Dick's kittens curled up in his arms.

"Timmy, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Don't worry about me," Timmy rubs his fingers over the kitten's fur, "You're handsome but I'm spoken for. I won't do anything."

"You're spoken for?" Dick asks, raising an eyebrow, "You mean Robin?"

"Yep," Timmy smiles, creating little dimples in the circles of red make-up that decorate his cheeks.

"Yeah, you know to be spoken for you have to be in a _mutual_ relationship, not just…whatever you two are."

"We're in love," Timmy says stubbornly.

Dick sinks further in the tub, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He thinks Tim might want to clarify that with Jason first.

"Did you call the girls even though I asked you to wait?"

"No, Ivy broke out already." Timmy sets the kitten down. "Steph'nie texted me."

"They _text_ now?"

"Steph does, Cass doesn't."

"Right. Look, Timmy, I would love to take my bath in peace. _Alone_. Can you maybe wait in the living room?"

Timmy seems to consider his options and stands up. "Okay."

"Thanks," Dick waits until Tim leaves to let his head thunk against the tub. It was going to be a long couple of days.


	2. Safe House

"You have to hold still."

Timmy squirms in the chair, biting his lip childishly. Jason isn't sure if it's acting his age or not, considering the boy could be anywhere from eleven to a late sixteen. "I'm trying."

Jason frowns, tightening his fingers just slightly on the boys chin. "I don't know why you bother with make-up. You're ridiculously pretty as it is."

Timmy grins widely, causing the red ovals on his cheeks to stretch. "You think so?"

Jason snorts, "Close your eyes."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"No." Jason replies, shaking his head at the clear disappointment on Timmy's face. Still, he closes his eyes, lips jutting out in a pout. Jason leans closer, trying to be as accurate as possible with the dim light they have to work with.

For a safe house, it's one of the dinger ones. Honestly, Jason even wonders if Bruce remembers this one, hidden deep in the heart of the slums. It's probably best he doesn't though, lest he come across this scene.

Jason can imagine it now. _No make-up, only __**justice**_. He snickers, slowly beginning to brush the black eye shadow around Timmy's eyes in large circles.

"You aren't making me look bad, are you?" Timmy whines.

"I don't think I could." Jason replies, quickly finishing the job with surprising artistry. As far as masks go, Jason has done a decent job putting Timmy's back on. "'K, you can open 'em."

Timmy's eyes flutter open, seeming more blue against the black background. "Do I look good?"

"Yeah, you look decent."

Timmy frowns, leaning back in the chair, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Jason sets the brush on the table, picking through the bottles of nail polish that had been in Timmy's bag. He isn't sure why he's bothering, considering Timmy wears gloves with his uniform, but it's something to pass the time and keep Timmy occupied while B hunts down the Joker for some new sleight.

"Do you like Wonder Girl?"

"Wonder Girl?" Jason thinks about the fellow Titan, allowing a grin to split his face, "Yeah, she's alright." He does like Donna. She's nice to him, and they have fun beating up bad guys together.

"I mean romantically." Timmy corrects, "Alley Cat says you do."

"Yeah? Well Alley Cat thinks everyone wants to get in everyone else's pants."

"You aren't really answering my question." Timmy looks away with a pout, "You're my boyfriend. You aren't supposed to like other people."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Jason sighs, running his hand through his hair, "I don't know why you keep saying that."

"You're cheating on me with Wonder Girl."

"I can't be cheating on you if we're not dating."

"We are dating." Timmy protests, "This was a date."

"This was not a date." Jason is interrupted by a beep in his ear. He brings his hand up, pressing the device, "Robin here."

He half-heartedly listens to B's instructions to head downtown to help out Gordon with something as Timmy fidgets in the chair, growing uncomfortable fast as he picks up the faint sound of Batman's voice.

"Sure thing, Boss." Jason drops his hand, standing, "You need to split. If B finds out you were here, he'll freak."

"I don't like Batman." Timmy says darkly, voice tinged heavily with fear.

Jason sighs again, "I don't think he's too keen on you either."

Timmy stays where he is as Jason heads for the door.

"Robin?"

Jason turns back, fingers barely brushing the doorknob, "What?"

"Do you like me?"

Jason is silent for a moment, debating on the two ways this conversation could go. "You're alright."

Timmy blinks, "Just alright?"

Jason shifts, "I have to go. If B shows up and I'm not there, I'll get in trouble."

"Oh. Okay." Timmy looks down at his knees, bangs falling into his face.

Jason makes a face, not entirely sure what he said to make Timmy sullen so suddenly. Well, he can debate it later. He isn't lying about what will happen if Batman finds out he shirked the rules again, and even worse, with the Joker's kid.

"See you around, Timmy."


	3. Stalker

**set at the beginning of Jay and Timmy's relationship**

* * *

Jason stops at the mouth of the alley, turning back to face the empty area. He scowls at the darkness, "I know you're there. Stop following me."

There is a moment of silence before the tell-tale jingling of bells fills up the alley. Timmy skips out of the shadows in full costume, keeping a few feet between them. He keeps his hands behind his back, swaying to and fro.

Jason frowns at the Joker's…sidekick? child? "You are such a little weirdo."

Timmy smiles, showing blocky white teeth. "Hi, Robin."

"Leave me alone," Jason folds his arms, "I'm on patrol."

"Where's Batman?"

"I don't need Batman to go on patrol with me all the time!" Jason snaps, "I don't see you with the Joker!"

"Mr. J is fighting with Miss Harleen right now," Timmy stops swaying, "I didn't want to listen anymore." For an instant, Timmy looks sad, but his expression changes quickly into another smile, "So I thought I'd come and find you!"

"Well I'm busy. Go bother AC or those creepy twins."

"Steph and Cass aren't creepy." Timmy pouts. "I want to be with you. I won't bother you, I promise. I'll just follow you really quietly."

"You _can't _be quiet because of your stupid bells." Jason glances around. He doesn't usually care if the Joker's kid is trailing after him but he's in a bad mood tonight and he just feels _mean_.

Timmy doesn't seem to catch Jason's tone. "I can try. I won't talk or anything. Pinky swear."

"God, you are such a _kid_." Jason groans, "Just leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you! Go find someone else to annoy."

"But I-"

"No!" Jason interrupts. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to leave and you're going to stay here or go the other direction. I don't really care _what_ you do as long as you're not around _me_. I don't want to your babysitter, or your friend, or anything else. I don't like you. You annoy the crap out of me. You're irritating and weird."

Timmy looks down, digging his toe in the ground.

"So stop following me around and telling people that we're friends and wasting my time. Okay?"

Timmy bites his lip.

"_Okay_?"

"Okay," He replies quietly. "Sorry."

Jason feels guilty for a fleeting moment before he shakes it off, turning and running out of the alley, grappling up to a building across the street. He doesn't look back to see if Timmy is watching. He doesn't think he wants to.


	4. Secrets

"Did you try to _kill_ Wonder Girl?"

Timmy glances up, watching Robin slide through the window of his room and land on his bed. Robin has been coming over a lot lately and Batman still hasn't found out.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just at a Titans thing and Wonder Girl said she was in Metropolis when some kid dressed as a clown attacked her with a giant hammer." Robin frowns. Even though he looks mad, he's careful to keep his voice down so the Joker or Miss Harleen don't come investigating. "So _did_ you?"

"…_maybe_." Timmy says slowly.

"You can't _kill_ my friends, Timmy. That isn't cool." Jason frowns, "What were you doing in Metropolis anyway?"

"I don't know." Timmy shrugs, "Mr. J had some kind of thing with Lex Luthor. I don't care."

"Maybe I wouldn't try to kill her if you weren't cheating-"

"I am not dating Wonder Girl. And I'm not cheating on you. I'm not dating you in the first place."

"Then why do you sneak into my room all the time?" Timmy frowns, "That's _weird_ if we aren't dating."

"I'm keeping an eye on the Joker." Robin frowns.

Timmy frowns back, "You're being mean."

"You tried to kill my friend." Jason shoots back, "_That's_ mean."

Timmy grumbles, turning back to the mess of new make-up that he was organizing before Jason interrupted. He starts setting the lipsticks in a line, ignoring Jason as he jumps off the bed and paces around the room.

"Look, I actually came here for a reason. Has the Joker been kidnapping kids?"

"Why?" Timmy makes sure he sounds as pouty as he feels.

"Cause some rich family reported their son as missing. They were on a business trip or something for the last few months and when they got home he wasn't there. Dumbasses."

"What family?" Timmy asks slowly, "Mr. J doesn't really-"

"The Drake's. Normally B would leave that to the cops cause Gordon is good at it but they're neighbors, so." Jason shrugs.

"Oh. He isn't missing." Timmy continues to organize his make-up. "He ran away."

"You know him?"

"Yes." Timmy replies stiffly.

"Well he's underage, so he has to go home."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does. It's the law."

"No." Timmy frowns at the mirror.

"…yes he does." Jason is frowning at him. "B said so."

"I don't care what Batman says," Timmy replies, "He isn't going home."

"So Joker _does_ have him?" Jason asks.

Timmy blinks, "Um…" He turns, "If you go tell Batman…I'll kill him."

"Kill who?" Jason pauses, "The kid?"

"Yes." Timmy nods. "I'll kill him."

"…no you won't." Jason turns, heading for the window.

Timmy shoots out of his chair, scrambling on the bed and latching on to Jason's cape. "Jay, don't!"

"Hey!" Jason hisses, turning, "Keep your voice down, _Jezus_!"

Timmy pushes at Jason's side as hard as he can, causing the boy to fall backwards on the bed. Timmy hurriedly closes the window, latching it shut before he flops forward, placing his weight on Jason. "Don't tell!"

"Get off!" Jason wiggles around the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Jay, you can't tell!" Timmy wraps his arms around Jason's waist, hugging tightly. "Promise!"

Jason pushes at Timmy's shoulders, "Why _not_? _Jezus_, how are you so freakin' _strong_?"

"You _can't_ send Batman here!" Timmy looks up at him. Jason stops, blinking in confusion at the worry and blatant fear in Timmy's eyes. "I don't want to go back!"

"Go back where?"

"To the Drakes!" Timmy whines, pushing his face into the fabric of Jason's tunic. "Don't make me."

"Wait…_you're_ Timothy Drake?" Jason tries to shift under Timmy's weight. "Seriously? How did I miss that?"

"_No_!" Timmy yells into his shirt, "I'm _Timmy_! Timothy Drake isn't me! I won't go back!"

"O…okay, let up for a minute, would you?"

Timmy peeks up, the bottom half of his face still hidden in Jason's tunic.

"You'd rather be with _the_ _Joker_ than the Drakes?"

"Yes." Timmy replies bluntly, voice slightly muffled. "Mr. J and Miss Harleen fight a lot but they're _here_ and they're my family."

"And the Drakes…weren't?"

"I…I don't like talking about the Drakes." Timmy blinks. "Miss Harleen didn't kidnap me, she found me." Although it's not entirely true, Timmy believes it now. "I don't want to go back. If you take me back I'll just run away again. And again. And again. An-"

"I get it." Jason interrupts. "What am I supposed to tell Batman, huh? I can't lie to him."

"I'll hit you really hard so you forget."

"No." Jason looks bewildered, "No, who _taught_ you that? Look, I…I'll think of something. I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky Swear!" Timmy lifts one arm to stick his pink in Jason's face.

Jason slowly loops his pinky around Timmy's. Timmy recites quickly, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, no take-backs!" He lets Jason's finger go, "If you break your promise I'll break up with you."

"You can't break." Jason sighs, "Forget it. I'll keep my promise if you stop trying to kill my friends."

Timmy thinks it over, "Fine. Deal."

"_Now_ can you get off me?"

"Why? We're cuddling."

"_Timmy_!"


	5. Sharing is Caring

"You know, you really shouldn't be here."

Timmy kicks his foot at the air, pouting slightly at Jason's words, "Why not?"

"I'm on a _stakeout_. I'm supposed to be _alone_."

Timmy shrugs, wincing when the bells on his collar chime, "I've been quiet," He whispers, "Mostly."

Jason grunts in partial disbelief. He lowers the lenses of his mask, glancing at the tiny villain guardedly. They're both sitting on a concrete jut on the side of an old building with barely enough space to fit safely. The wind blows cold, nearing almost two in the morning in the middle of autumn.

"Aren't you cold?" Jason blurts. He's protected from the wind by his cape, at least. Timmy has bare shoulders and arms and knees.

"Oh?" Timmy has to think about it, "Yeah, I guess. I didn't really notice." He frowns, "Thanks a _lot_, Jay."

"Hey!" Jason scowls, "It's not my fault you're running around dressed like that."

"It's my uniform." Timmy taps his heel against the brick of the building. "Besides, you're up here. I can take it too."

"I've got a cape." Jason replies bluntly. "Go home. You're gonna get sick."

"I won't. Besides, I want to stay with you." Timmy leans closer, "I haven't seen you all weekend 'cause you were with the Titans."

"Yeah, fighting _crime_." Jason replies, "It was _awesome_." He clears his throat, "I mean, if Batman sees you-"

"I haven't done anything wrong tonight." Timmy replies, "So he can't arrest me."

"Yeah, he can." Jason shakes his head, "But whatever."

They fall into silence and Jason flicks the lenses back up, looking across the street and studying the large window he's been watching all night. Timmy is mostly quiet beside him, kicking his leg every once in a while and suppressing shivers.

Several minutes pass without incident, and Timmy's shivers are starting to piss him off. Jason sighs, turning away from the building with a scowl, "Do you even _have_ a winter uniform?"

"No," Timmy frowns, "It's not like I can have someone make it special. We're the _bad_ guys, remember."

Jason's scowl lessens, dialing back to a frown. He sighs, tugging his cap from under him and holding out one corner, freeing more space between them. "Come on."

"Won't I get your uniform dirty?" Timmy points to his make-up.

"I have a washing machine." Jason frowns, "Besides, you've had that on so long I'd be surprised if _could_ rub off."

Timmy scoots closer, pressing up against Jason's side with cold skin. He takes the corner of the cape and wraps it around them, cuddling into Jason's side and resting his head on the Robin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jay." Timmy sings, "I love you~"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason sighs, "Just don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't."

"I _mean_ it. I'll push you off the building if you do." Jason threatens.

Timmy just hums, not worried in the least.


	6. An Origin Story - Alley Cat

Selina Kyle has a habit of picking up strays. One-eared Tabbys from the docks. Distrustful Calicos prowling the streets. The rare Siamese that comes straight to her door.

So when she hears a series of echoing thuds from an alley on her way home, she assumes she's about to find a large street cat. What she _actually_ finds is much more worrisome, though not entirely different.

It's been a long night, leading a chase with Batman, barely escaping arrest, and still managing to throw the Bat off his guard long enough to steal a kiss. She's tired and sore and she can't wait to go home and take a scalding hot shower, but she isn't about to leave a stray to fend for itself when she's got plenty of cat food and space back at her apartment.

She steps over dark trash bags, narrowly avoiding sticking her heel in a pile of something unsavory. She lifts her goggles, scanning the alley. It's empty save for a large dumpster and the various trash bags on the ground.

She ducks as a bag flies at her from the open dumpster. Selina straightens, staring as a dark head of hair appears, followed by dim, blue, curious eyes. It's a boy, not quite teenaged. He blinks at Selina before lowering back down.

Selina steps closer, resting her arms on the ledge of the bin and looking in. The boy is squatting in the trash, digging through an open bag with a determined frown.

"What are you doing down there, kitten?"

The boy looks back up at her. He withdraws his arm from the bag, holding something out to her: the core of an apple, slimy and rotting.

After that, Selina can't _not_ take him home.

:::

Selina sighs, flopping down on the couch and letting her feet hang off the edge. The boy really was like a cat. The minute he saw the bathwater he flipped and tried to claw his way out of the room. Selina eventually managed to wrangle him into the tub and wash his hair before he realized that the bath was a _good_ thing and decided he was going to stay put.

Selina turns on the couch, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She doesn't know what she's going to do with this kid. She's no mother. No parental figure. She's a thief and, according to Batman, a criminal. She can't raise this kid any more than a cat could raise a canary.

But the foster system in Gotham is terrible. Kids fall through the cracks every day. Hell, half the villains Selina knows were once foster kids. Selina sighs again. Maybe she can let him stay for a little while. Long enough for him to find his own place to go. He's got to have family _somewhere_ in Gotham.

She closes her eyes, listening to the faint sounds of the city from the balcony and the louder sounds of her neighbors through her walls. She's just about to drift off when she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

Selina opens her eyes, turning her head to get a better look. The boy is standing beside the couch, towel dwarfing his body, hair dripping on the carpet. Some of the cats are prowling around his feet, rubbing against his wet ankles and purring.

"What is it?"

The boy doesn't answer, instead climbing on the small avaliable space on the couch, shoving into Selina's space. She moves to awkwardly accommodate him, and he sits straight, moving his towel up to his hair and waiting.

Selina blinks slowly. She lifts her hands, hesitantly starting to dry the boy's hair. He sinks back against her, using his foot to rub the nearest feline. Selina isn't sure it's a good idea to ask (once you name them, you know) but she can't help herself.

"What's your name, kitten?"

He glances over his shoulder, eyes a little brighter than they had been in the alley. "Richard." He replies softly, as if he hasn't spoken in a long time.

Selina's heart melts a little, "I'm Selina." She glances at the cats by his ankles, "The one you're scratching is Mischief."

"…may I stay here tonight?" Richard asks even softer than before.

"Oh, kitten," Selina is attached; hook, line, and sinker, "You can stay as long as you want."


	7. The Girls

Timmy slips into the greenhouse at half past noon, taking care to only walk on the stone path. The flowers and vines twist up towards the ceiling, swaying despite the lack of wind in the building. Everything in the house is vibrant and alive, a contrast to the autumn foliage outside.

He finds the girls sitting on the edge of the fountain. Stephanie is holding the back of her neck, watching Cassandra care to the vines running along the cracks in the cement structure. Timmy pauses, blinking at the blonde.

"You look different."

Stephanie looks over, relaxing when she sees who it is. Cass doesn't look surprised at all. "We cut my hair. What do you think?"

Steph's hair, previously long enough to touch her shoulders, is cut in an even bob, curling around her jawline and ears attractively. "It's pretty," Timmy tells her, sitting on the last stone in the path. "What's Miss Ivy's policy on giving out pollen?"

"We aren't giving you _sex_ pollen, Timmy." Steph frowns at him; an old argument.

"But Robin-"

"Robin isn't going to be very happy with you if you use pollen on him." Cass says quietly, "Have you considered just asking him out?"

Timmy frowns, "He'll say no."

"Then he doesn't deserve you, Timmy." Steph says bluntly. "There are other birds in the sky, you know."

"But I want _Robin_." Timmy frowns, "Will you help me?"

"Help you how? It's not like we can give you a makeover." Steph gives him a quick once-over, "That's kind of your calling card."

Timmy grumbles unhappily, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask him out." Cass replies.

Timmy sighs, "You two aren't helpful at all."

"Go ask AC," Steph waves a hand, "I'm sure _he_ knows more about this kind of thing than we do."

"Yeah," Timmy says absently, "But I wanted to hang out with you two."

"We were about to go free the plants from that flower corporation in town. They use _way_ too many chemicals on their plants." Steph makes a face, "Anyway, you're welcome to come with."

Timmy shrugs, "Sure. It sounds fun."

Cass leans over, waving at a nearby plant. The stem drifts closer and Cass plucks the flower from it delicately, offering it to Timmy, "Wear it in your hair. So the plants know you're a friend."

Timmy takes it with a grin, sticking it behind his ear. "This is going to be so awesome! Do you think Robin will try to arrest us?"

"Timmy," Steph begins, watching as Cass stands and offers her hand. Steph takes it, allowing the other girl to pull her to her feet, "If that's the highlight of your day, you _need_ to get out more."


	8. Day Care

**set after Generation V**

* * *

"Morning, Aunt Selina!" Dick calls as he walks in the front door, kicking off his shoes and avoiding the herd of kittens that flock to his ankles. One hand holds the cardboard tray of coffee, the other holds an overstuffed duffle bag.

Selina peers around the corner of the hallway, hair dripping. She steps into view, clad only in her undergarments, lacy black things that work well on her. "Good morning, precious." She takes one of the coffees from the holder and gives Dick a kiss on the cheek. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Good morning, Miss Selina."

Selina stops, slowly looking around Dick's shoulder where Timmy is bent, gathering up all the kittens that he can. "...Timmy." She shoots Dick a look, "What a surprise."

Dick winces, "Harley and the Joker are still in Arkham. I have a job tonight that I can't miss and I needed somewhere to take him."

"You couldn't have dropped him at Ivy's?" Selina whispers, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "I love kid, really, but every time he's _here_ he-"

"Miss Selina?" Timmy peers around Dick and up at the woman, "Can I keep them?"

Selina stares at the piles of kittens clambering over his arms, "No, you may not."

Timmy frowns, bottom lip jutting out, "Please?"

"No." Selina repeats, backing up so Dick can settle in the room.

"It'll only take a few hours, I promise. I just need to make sure he doesn't sneak out and go bird hunting." Dick tells her, "If he ends up in Juvie I don't know how we'd get him out."

Selina sighs, "You're lucky I love you, boy."

"I know." Dick sets the tray down on the closest surface and drops the duffle to the floor. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise."

Selina blinks, "Uh-huh."

Dick makes a show of clasping his hands together in a praying fashion, holding them up to his chin with a smile, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Get out of my apartment, Dick." Selina points to the door, "I did have a hot date tonight, you know."

For a moment, Dick actually looks sorry. Selina sighs, "I'm kidding. Go. Do your job. We'll watch movies or something. I'm sure I have The Aristocats around here somewhere."

Dick thanks her again and backs out the door, closing it before any of the more curious kittens can escape. Selina glances at Timmy who is trying to walk to the couch without bumping into anything or dropping any felines. "Don't even think of taking those home, kid."

Timmy tries to look innocent, and ultimately fails.


	9. An Origin Story - Timmy

Tim's shoes dig in the sand, dragging as the swing moves slowly back-and-forth. As usual, he's the only one in the park so late. All of the responsible parents are tucking their children in for the night, reading them stories and checking for monsters under the bed.

Tim's parents are in Guam.

He frowns at the lines in the sand, placing his feet on the ground and halting the swing. He feels incredibly alone. That too is as usual.

"Hey, kid."

Tim looks up, surprised to see a woman standing in front of him. She's dressed in circus clothing, red and black and white, with heavy make-up and a mask. Tim thinks he recognizes her, but she doesn't give him the chance to dwell on how.

"Are your parents around?"

"Um…" Tim glances around the obviously empty park. "No."

"Perfect!" The word has a distinct accent to it, but Tim isn't dwelling on that either. He's dwelling on the fact that the woman is grabbing his hand and leading him off the swing as if she's helping his cross the road.

Tim struggles to keep up with her as she winds through the streets of Gotham, the neighborhoods surrounding them becoming worse and worse.

"What's your name, kid?"

Tim replies immediately, mostly out of habit, "Timothy Jackson Drake."

"Ugh, _really_?" The woman tosses a look over her shoulder, "That's super _un_cute. And _really_ boring. How about…" Her voice trails off and they make another turn, "I'm going to call you Timmy, 'kay?"

Tim blinks, testing the name in his mind. It's not horrible. He actually kind of likes it. That still doesn't explain who she is and why she's carting him around though.

"And _I'm_ Harley," The woman drawls. "Got it?"

"Harley…" Tim replies slowly, "Harley Quinn?"

"So you know me?" Harley sounds ecstatic, coming to a stop outside a dark building, "Great!"

"Where are we?"

"_We_," She says, "are gonna introduce _you_ to Mr. J."

"_Why_?" Tim asks, feeling the slight tendrils of fear in his stomach. He's heard a lot of terrible things about the Joker.

"'Cause he _promised_ I could have a kid I found one I liked." Harley answers with a nod, "And I like _you_." She turns to poke his chest.

She turns back around, opening the door to the old building and pulling him inside. They head for a set of stairs, and Harley takes them two at a time. She reaches a long, bare room, calling out to someone in a purple suit who is pacing back and forth. "Mr. J!"

"Harley?" The man calls, "Where were you? The men forgot to feed the dogs again!"

Tim is surprised that it sounds like the Joker is…whining.

Harley pulls him closer, pushing Tim in front of her and clasping his shoulders. "This is Timmy."

The Joker blinks down at him, "And? Did you kidnap him or something?"

"Remember what you promised me?" Harley pouts, resting her chin on Tim's head, "Just imagine! Him in little bells causing trouble all over town!"

The Joker leans closer, examining Tim with a hand rubbing his chin. "Hm."

Tim doesn't know why, but he wants the Joker to approve of him. He rarely gets anyone's approval. If not even a crazy villain can like him, then…

A demented grin spreads across the Joker's face and he looks up at Harley, "Good _job_, Harley! I think he'll fit in _perfectly_."

Harley giggles madly, leaning down and squeezing Tim's shoulders, "You hear that Timmy? Welcome to the family!"


	10. La Serenissima

**for Valentine's Day**

* * *

"Jay!"

Jason freezes, cape moving in the wind as Batman turns to stare down at him. "What?" He holds out his arms, "It's not like I _told_ him!"

Batman grunts, "Hurry up." With that, he sends out his grapple, flying off into the night.

Jason, Robin, spins around, frowning as Timmy skips up to him with his hands behind his back. "What? You totally just got me in trouble!"

"Oh. Sorry." Timmy doesn't look sorry at all. "It's Valentine's Day. Night. So Happy Valentine's Night."

"Is that all?"

Timmy looks around, searching for the Bat, "_Nooo_…." He steps in close, grabbing the front of Robin's tunic and yanking him down. Timmy kisses him full on the mouth, with tongue and everything. And when he lets Jason go, that's exactly what Jason says.

"You _kissed_ me! Full on the mouth! With tongue and everything! What the hell?"

"Miss Ivy said I needed to be more proactive and assert my dominance in this relationship." Timmy nods, "The girls agreed. So that's what I'm doing."

"You can't just go around _kissing_ people!" Jason covers his mouth, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks.

"I don't just go around kissing _people_. I kiss _you_." Timmy points, "And now you can't kiss anyone else. Those are the rules. Alley Cat said so."

"I'm on patrol! You're interrupting! You…you…!" Jason doesn't even know what to say. He's a little dizzy and a lot embarrassed and almost sort of flattered.

Timmy just tilts his head, "Be my valentine?"


	11. The Pain of Yesterday

Timmy tries to be the kind of person people want. He tries to be a good side-kick for Miss Harleen. He tries to be a good friend to the girls. A good little brother to Alley Cat.

It's a remnant from his old life as Timothy Jackson Drake, always trying to be the good son. To be seen and not heard. To meet and surpass all expectations. To be a perfect doll. Timmy doesn't want that. Never wanted it. Never wanted the parties and the expectations and the lies and the loneliness.

Timmy doesn't want to be Timothy. Most days, Timmy doesn't want to be anybody.

It's why there are days he'll vanish into the abyss of Gotham, becoming nameless and forgotten. It's why he'll spend weeks alone in his room, curled into a corner, protecting himself from imagined voices that tell him he isn't good enough. It's why there are times he can't muster the will to get out of bed. It's why Miss Harleen will sit by his side until she's sure he's still alive.

Without his make-up. Without that mask. All of that is so much worse.

The second he wipes his face, Timothy returns with a vengeance. Timothy is the pale, scared boy hiding under Timmy's skin. Timothy is the dark part of Timmy's heart. Timmy is a lonely child with dead eyes. Sometimes Timmy wishes he was scarred like Mr. J. That way he wouldn't have any ties to Timothy. He's tried it too, but Miss Selina caught him before he could do any lasting damage.

So Timmy hates his face.

And on days like today, Timmy hates himself.

He curls further into the blankets, staring at an imaginary point past Miss Harleen's shoulder.

"Do ya need anything?" Harley always asks. She _did_ use to be a psychologist.

Timmy shakes his head, hair dragging on the pillow. If he talks, he'll break, and he doesn't want Miss Harleen to have to deal with that again.

"If ya say so. You know where I am if ya need me, Timmy. And Mr. J will be back from his trip soon. He'll know how to help ya." Harley pats his head before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Timmy gets a few moments alone before his window slides open. A weight drops on the bed, carefully avoiding his body until it leaves the bed, dropping on the floor.

"I thought I was going to fall she was here so long," Robin stretches, his back to Timmy.

Timmy rolls over, facing the wall his bed is pressed up against. He can't see Jason. Not without his mask. Not how he feels right now.

"Hey. I want to talk to you." Jay nudges his shoulder through the blanket. "Timmy. Hey."

Timmy moves further away, turning his face until it's mostly covered by his pillow. Jay puts his hands on the edge of the mattress, leaning over Timmy and trying to get a peek at him. "Timmy?"

Timmy takes a breath, "Go away."

"Are you sick or something?" Jay climbs on the bed so he can peer further.

Timmy pulls the edge of his blanket up, hiding the rest of his face, "Don't look at me."

"Why?" Jason attempts to pull the blanket away, "I need to tell you something."

"Stop!" Timmy jerks, lashing out his foot and kicking Jason off the bed.

"Hey!" Jay exclaims, "What the hell?" He shoots back up, rubbing his backside.

"Don't look at me." Tummy repeats, wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"Why not?"

Timmy doesn't answer.

Jason rubs his neck, climbing back on the bed and over Timmy's body. He settles in the free space between the wall and Tim's waist. He frowns, not quite sure how to help. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Timmy whines into the pillow, "Just _leave_."

"I'm not going to leave if you're upset." Jason scowls, "That's a shitty thing to do. Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Is it because you aren't wearing make-up? I've seen you like that before, you know. It's not a big deal."

"It isn't about _you_." Timmy's voice comes out more vicious than he intends.

Jason sits back, back pressing against the wall. He pulls his legs up, resting his arms on them. He's never seen Timmy like this. It's a little…a _lot_ worrying. "Sorry."

Now Timmy feels worse. "Just…_please_ go away, Jay."

"I'm not leaving." Jason replies stubbornly. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you?"

"But…we aren't _dating_. You always say that." Timmy is a mix of confusion, frustration, and anxiety. He can't think with Jason here.

"Yeah, well," Jason shrugs, "We're still friends, and friends don't leave each other alone at a time like this."

Whatever reply Timmy has is negated by Jason's determination. He falls into silence, rolling so he's face-first on the pillow. Just because Jason isn't leaving doesn't mean Timmy has to talk to him. Acknowledge him.

The silence envelopes the room, interrupted only by Jason's breathing and Tim's heartbeat pounding in his ears. He closes his eyes, focusing on the sound. It gets louder and louder, until Timmy can't hear anything else.

He wakes up hours later to the feeling of being shifted and moved. Somehow, in his sleep, he and Jason ended up curled together, and if he was in a better mood, he might have something to say about it.

He still feels bad…but it's less.

Jason is untangling himself, moving slowly towards the window where the first streaks of light are shining through.

"You stayed the whole night?" Timmy asks quietly, moving to help Jason get free.

"Yeah," Jason sounds tired, and Timmy wonders if he slept any. "I have to go now. B is going to kill me-"

"What did you want to talk about?" Timmy asks, vaguely remembering the comment from before. He's slowly waking up and feeling like himself again. Like Timmy.

"I…" Jason sits on the ledge of Timmy's small window, feet resting on the mattress. For a moment, Jason looks torn. Finally he shakes his head, swinging one leg over the sill, "It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Jason ducks under the glass, prepared to leave.

Timmy grabs on to the edge of his cape, "Wait!" His heart is pounding in his ears. Something is wrong but he doesn't know what.

"What?" Jason looks over his shoulder.

"Um…" Timmy can't think of what he was going to say. "Thank you." He settles. "For staying."

Jason shrugs, "No problem. I needed a night away from B to think anyway." He pauses, "I might not be around for a while. I'm going on a…an extra-long mission. Just so you know."

Timmy drops his cape with a frown, "Oh."

"I shouldn't be gone too long," Jason seems to be talking to himself more than Timmy. "When I get back, I'll tell you what I wanted to talk to you about. Okay?"

"Okay." Timmy replies softly.

Jason nods and slips out the window, the cape flying behind him like a pair of robin wings. Timmy watches him go, slowly laying back down and pulling the covers around him once more. His heart hurts differently than the night before, and Timmy doesn't know why.

He only knows one thing; he never finds out what Jason was planning on telling him.

Jason dies.


	12. Save You Save Me - For Anno

_For the lovely Anno who draws me cute things and is generally the best person that ever existed ever__**.**_

* * *

**Tim's Side**

Timmy gets kidnapped a lot.

No, that's not quite right.

Timmy is good at stumbling upon bad situations and making them worse. With Gotham as his playground, it's bound to happen. There are always bad things happening in Gotham. He's stumbled across hostage situations, muggings, robberies, and more. Usually the assailants let him pass. They know he's the Joker's kid and they don't want to get on the wrong side of that.

Sometimes they don't.

Sometimes Timmy says something or gets in the way. That's when he gets kidnapped. They don't usually hurt him. Just tie him up and let him sit.

That's when Timmy likes to get mouthy; something Dick taught him.

"Hey, your plan isn't very foolproof."

"Have you factored in the police?"

"Miss Harleen isn't going to like this."

"Mr. J is probably looking for me."

"Robin is going to save me."

That's usually when they gag him.

But Timmy isn't lying. Robin always shows up to save him. He drops from the ceiling, all loud colors and laughter. He kicks jaws and knee caps and punches people in the face. He unties Timmy's hands and goes back to fighting while Timmy pulls out the gag on his own.

"Robin! I knew you'd come!"

Jason kicks someone in the back.

"I told them so! They laughed at me."

Jason turns towards him, "I'm kind of in the middle of somethin'. _Thing_."

"That's okay! I'll just cheer you on from here." Timmy takes a moment to glance at the other, terrified hostages, "That's my boyfriend."

"No I'm not!" Comes from somewhere in the fray.

Jason continues to punch and kick and cartwheel around the thugs. Timmy, true to his word, cheers and claps each time a person hits the ground. Within minutes, the room is clear of all conscious thugs, Jason dusting his hands in the center of the bodies.

Timmy slips off the box he's seated on, skipping over the bodies, making sure to step on a few backs, and tackles Jason in a hug. The older boy stumbles back from the sudden weight, nearly tripping over a thug behind him.

"Tim-_Jester_!" Jason tries to pry him off.

"Thank you, Jay!" Timmy coos, "You're so cool!"

"_Timmy_!" Jason hisses.

Timmy pulls away so he can peer up at Jason, arms still locked tightly around Jason's middle. "What?" He blinks.

"You can't just go around hugging me! I'm _Robin_! You're the _enemy_! And how did you get caught again? Stop doing stupid things!"

Timmy wiggles shyly, completely missing the point, "Are you worried?"

"What? That's not what I said! I'm saying you keep doing stupid shit and getting into stupid situations." Jason struggles in his arms, "Why are you _still_ holding me?"

"You saved me! Miss Selina said to always thank your savior!" Timmy stands on his toes, pressing his lips to Jason's cheek. He leans most of his weight on Jason to reach his ear, "Thank you, Robin."

Jason's cheeks flush, and spluttering, he replies, "Uh…yer welcome."

Timmy beams, finally letting Jason go. "I'll let you save the hostages now. See you later!"

He skips away, throwing a cheerful wave at the rest of the hostages as he passes. Sometimes his stints as a damsel don't pay off, and sometimes they do.

: : :

**Jason's side**

Jason doesn't get kidnapped very often.

Boy hostage is just a name. It doesn't hold much merit.

Except for when it does.

Catwoman has kidnapped him once, more to catch Bruce's attention than anything. It was also the first time he'd met Alley Cat, so no hard feelings there.

Mr. Freeze has kidnapped him.

Timmy has kidnapped him (yeah, figure that one out).

Jason has never been taken by low-life, second-rate thugs. Until now, of course.

They have his ankles chained to a bent pipe sticking out of the concrete in the warehouse (it's always a warehouse) and his arms cuffed behind his back. They gagged him as soon as they realized he had a sailor's mouth, with duct tape of all things, and they leave him mostly unguarded while they plan their attack a few feet away.

If Jason really wanted to, he could dislocate his shoulder to get out. He hates doing that though, and he's pretty sure Batman will be here soon. He's good at showing up right when Jason needs him to.

"_Psst_. Jay."

Jason's shoulders jerk at the sudden whisper, glancing at the thugs to make sure they haven't heard. When he's satisfied he tries to find the noise, eyes landing on a messy stack of boxes not too far away. Crouched in the shadows is Timmy, sans mask, eyes shining strangely in the dim light.

Jason can't answer him, so he goes for a glare. Timmy doesn't seem to get it.

"Don't worry," He whispers, "I'll save you!"

Jason can feel his eyes widen as Timmy stands up, brushing off the back of his uniform, causing the numerous bells on his outfit to ring. The thugs hear, and they turn around, already lifting their guns.

They don't shoot.

One of them lowers the gun, "Hey, aren't you the Joker's kid?"

Thank god for small favors.

Timmy skips up to them, hands clasped behind his back. From where Jason is sitting, he can see that Timmy is holding what looks like a giant hammer, and wow, okay, maybe Timmy is a little more dangerous than Jason's been thinking.

"Yeah, you should let Robin go." Timmy tells them, flicking one of the bells on his collar back and forth while he talks.

"Um…" The thugs exchange glances, "No?"

"Mm." Timmy frowns, the movement pulling the circles on his cheeks down, "Well. I did warn you. Mr. J can't be too mad."

Without warning, Timmy lifts the hammer and swings it at the thugs, knocking the guns to the ground. It's like watching a vicious child play whack-a-mole. Jason actually has to close his eyes at one point, and he swears some of the thugs are probably dead, but Timmy's never killed anyone around Jason so he can't be sure.

The thugs are down in minutes, only one managing to scamper off without being hit. Timmy sighs loudly, dropping the hammer on the ground and shaking out his hands. Almost absentmindedly he kicks one of the fallen thug's heads, walking back over to Jason.

Before he can get there, however, a large black blur drops from the ceiling, landing in a crouch and slowly standing. Batman.

Timmy freezes, expression going from satisfied to guarded in a blink.

Batman looks around the room, taking in Jason's condition and the fallen thugs that look like they're mostly breathing before settling his steady gaze on the small boy. He clears his throat, letting his cape fall over his arms, "I suppose I can let you go, considering you saved Robin." He pauses. "You have my thanks, Jester."

Timmy still looks suspicious, peering around Batman to look at Jason before craning his head back up. "Take better care of him, or…"

Jason can imagine Batman lifting an eyebrow, "Or what?"

Timmy scowls, "Or _you'll_ have to deal with _me_!" He points to himself with his thumb.

Batman's shoulders jerk slightly, and Jason just _knows_ he's amused and not at all threatened. Timmy turns, running back to grab his hammer before heading for the door, giving Batman wide berth. He stops just before leaving, "Bye, Robin."

Then he's gone. Batman turns to Jason, staring down with disapproval. Jason shrugs helplessly. What is he supposed to do? Timmy shows up when he wants and does what he wants. He's never seen him quite so violent before, though. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on him.

Batman doesn't need to know.


	13. Making Up is Hard to Do

"Hey, Jay?"

Jason doesn't answer at first, mind pleasantly still. There's a slight breeze running through his hair and the smell of salt water is invading his senses. The pier is nearly empty, the boardwalk closing for the night. He and Timmy are sitting on the edge of the walkway, legs dangling over the dark waters below.

It's been a night, what with Timmy forcing him into a date at the State Fair, not to mention Mr. Freeze's surprise attack on the Merry-Go-Round. Jason stopped him of course, but the place had to shut down early because of the ice.

"Jay?"

"Hm?" Jason finally replies, taking another bite of his chilidog. He knows he isn't supposed to be eating messy food in uniform but the only thing he's eaten is cotton candy and that doesn't keep a growing boy full.

"Can we do this again?"

Jason glances over. Timmy is staring at him, skinny arms wrapped around the giant teddy bear Jason won from one of the shooting stalls. "Do what again?" His words are slightly muffled from the food in his mouth, but Timmy seems to understand him just fine.

"_This_." He tightens his arms around the bear, "Spending time together when you aren't patrolling."

"Oh." Jason takes another bite. He doesn't hate spending time with Timmy, but Bruce…Batman is against it. He's told Jason more than once how much he disapproves of the tentative friendship, especially considering who Timmy's so-called guardians are. "I don't know. Probably not."

To his credit, Timmy doesn't immediately throw a tantrum. Maybe he _is_ growing up. "Why not?"

"Batman doesn't like when I hang out with you," Jason replies, "Cause of the Joker."

"Does he get mad when you spend time with Alley Cat?"

"Well…I don't think he _likes_ it."

"But not as mad as when it's _me_."

Jason hums, swinging his legs, "I guess."

Timmy doesn't say anything for a moment. He carefully sets the bear next to him, making sure it isn't going to fall off the edge before he digs around one of the ridiculously deep pockets in his shorts. He pulls out a stack of photo strips, shuffling through them until they're split into two even piles before holding one out to Jason.

"Here," He says, "There's doubles."

Jason takes the pile, "Uh…thanks?" He probably can't keep them, though. Not if he wants to keep them hidden.

Timmy nods, glances down at the ones in his own hand, and throws them into the water.

Jason feels his mouth drop, "What the hell?"

Timmy stands up, mouth drawing into a frown. He picks up his bear by both legs and swings it at Jason. It hits the boy in the back, sending him careening over the edge of the docks and into the water. The pictures that were in his hands flutter in the air, some falling safely on dry land, some following after the young vigilante.

Timmy doesn't wait to hear what Jason has to say to him. He tightens his grip on the bear and runs.

:::

"Hey AC? Got a minute?"

Dick looks up, eyes falling on the two standing across from him on the roof. Stephanie and Cassandra don't usually leave the greenhouse unless Ivy is up to something nefarious, but Dick has a feeling he knows what this is about, "Sure."

"Have you seen Timmy?" Steph jumps right to it, "He usually comes by every few days and he always texts-"

"-he hasn't been returning any messages. Or visiting." Cass finishes.

"Yeah," Dick sighs. He was right. "He's been making himself scarce."

"Do you know why?" Stephanie puts her hands on her hips, "Did something happen?"

"I think...scratch that, I know he got into a fight with Robin. Something about the State Fair and Robin not wanting to see him anymore or…well, you know how Timmy gets." Dick scratches at his hairline, "I think he's probably pretty upset."

"Wait, Robin broke up with him?" Cass glances at Stephanie, "That would explain things."

"Well…the way Timmy put it…sorta seems like he's the one who did the breaking."

"Timmy broke up with Robin?" Stephanie blinks and shakes her head, "No. Not possible. What really happened?"

"I'm _telling_ you," Dick sighs, "All Timmy said was that he asked if Ja. _Robin_ wanted to spend more time with him outside of patrols or whatever and Robin said no. So he pushed Robin into the bay and ran off."

"Robin _did_ break up with him." Cass blinks, "He said no."

"To be fair, I don't think he meant it the way Timmy took it." Dick pulls his goggles over his eyes, "I gotta bounce, ladies. I have a _thing_."

"Does that thing involve lifting that priceless artifact at the history museum?" Stephanie inclines her head.

"What's it to ya?"

"Would you like some company?" Cass asks.

Dick looks between the two. It _has_ been a while since he's worked with them. "Sure, why not? Better keep up!"

:::

"You be lookout, now, kiddo."

Timmy nods absently as Joker pats his head. The inner lobby of the bank is quiet, all of the workers either gagged or knocked unconscious. Timmy knows the security guards are all dead somewhere.

"Remember, if the Bat shows up, press the red button." Joker grins widely when Timmy nods again, turning and skipping towards the hall that leads to the safe. Some of his thugs follow, but most stay in the main room to watch the hostages.

Timmy sits on the closest desk, crossing his legs. His teddy bear rests in the chair behind him, his constant companion for the past two weeks. It's not the same as following around Jason, but Timmy is pretty sure Jason isn't going to want to see him.

Not that he ever did, probably. He'd practically said as much himself.

_What a jerk_. Timmy's been repeating the phrase to himself every day. Jason is a jerk. Jason doesn't like him the way Timmy does. Jason wants someone like Wonder Girl or some other…girl. Probably. So Timmy shouldn't waste his time.

It doesn't help. Timmy still misses him. Still loves him.

_I shouldn't have thrown away the pictures_. He runs his thumb over the detonator. _I want them back_.

"'Ey, Jester? Think we should help out Mr. J?" One of the thugs speaks up.

"Shut up," Timmy tells him, mimicking pressing the trigger. He stops his thumb just before the button.

"But-" The thug is cut off by a foot to his back, sending him sprawling forward. Robin stands behind him, tensing for attack when the rest of the men turn to him. Robin leaps into action, systematically taking down the thugs with harsh punches and hard kicks, enough force behind each one to make Timmy wince.

Not that he cares.

Timmy turns around, reaching for the teddy bear. He grabs the ribbon wrapped around its neck, courtesy of Miss Harleen, and slides off the desk, prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Robin calls. There are rushed footsteps, and suddenly Robin is sliding between him and the hallway. "Give me the trigger, Jester."

"No." Timmy replies bluntly, holding the hand with said item behind his back.

"Jester, give-"

"_No_!"

Robin frowns, "Timmy-"

"I'm _mad_ at you." Timmy protests, "I'm not going to _give_ you stuff."

"But _why_ are you mad?" Robin explodes, always such a short fuse, "We haven't seen each other for weeks!"

"You were _mean to me_!" Timmy yells right back, "You said that you didn't want to see me anymore! _After_ you kissed me! You said you didn't want to spend time with me!"

Jason lowers his voice, hissing, "First of all, you _made_ me kiss you-"

"You can't _make_ someone kiss someone!" Timmy stomps his foot.

"And I didn't say _I_ didn't want to spend time together! I said _Batman_ doesn't like it so I probably wouldn't be able to!"

"It's the same _thing_!" Timmy throws the bear at him, glaring when Jason catches it, "You probably went straight to Wonder Girl and told her and the Titans how _great_ it was to get _rid of me_!"

"_What_? Why do you keep bringing-"

"Well I've had _enough_ Robin! You're mean to me! You call me names and tell me I'm weird and I don't like it!" He throws the trigger on the ground because he has nothing else to toss. "So just leave me alone!"

Robin stares, lowering his arms, "Are you _breaking up with me_?"

"Yes!" Timmy yells. He stops. "No." He frowns, rocking back on his heels, "I don't know. I'm mad at you."

Robin stares for a while longer before storing the bear under one arm. He uses the other to dig into one of the pockets of his utility belt, pulling out a handful of something. He takes a tentative step closer, not sure if Timmy is going to bolt. "Here."

Timmy blinks, looking at the papers. The photo strips from the fair, a little creased, and some a little water damaged, but whole.

"Uh, they were the only good ones since the rest are floating somewhere in the bay." Robin shuffles closer, "I _know_ you really wanted these, so…here."

Timmy takes them, bringing them closer. He thumbs over the glossy finish, biting his lip. He holds out a hand without explanation, making a grabbing motion with his fingers. Jason looks between his hand and the bear before handing it over.

Timmy pulls the stuffed giant close, hiding his face in its fur. He turns away from Jason, pocketing the picture strips and holding the bear with both arms. He watches as Jason bends to pick up the trigger, averting his eyes when the boy looks up.

"So…" Robin folds his arms, "We good?"

"That _isn't_ an apology." Timmy snaps, voice softened through the fur and cotton.

"…I'm sorry." Robin takes a breath, "For hurting your feelings."

Timmy is silent for a while. He finally replies, quietly, "…okay."

"Okay." Robin glances around, "I have to get the hostages to safety, so…"

Timmy nods, not looking up from the bear as Jason passes him.

"Timmy," Jason turns, expression twisting, "I _am_ sorry."

"Fine." Timmy replies, "Okay."

"…don't be _mad_ at me." Robin scowls, "It's weird."

"Now you're calling me names again."

"I said _it's_ weird, not _you_." Robin throws his hands up, "Look, I'm a jerk, okay. I'm brash and I curse a lot and I don't think about other people's feelings when I'm talking because I don't expect words to hurt so much." He takes another breath, "So I'm sorry I'm a jerk. If you want to be mad, I guess I can understand."

Timmy holds out the bear, sticking him in Jason's face, "Give JayJay an apology kiss."

"Are you serious?" Robin blinks, "And you _named_ him-"

"Give him a kiss or I won't forgive you."

"_Dammit_ Timmy," Jason complains but he leans closer, pressing his lips to the teddy's nose and making an overly exaggerated kissy-noise ("_Muwah_"), "There. Happy?"

Timmy blinks and all the tension seems to drain out of him and make way for optimism, "Yes." He moves the bear, skipping forward and smashing against Jason in a hug that's all elbows and bone. Jason grunts but doesn't quite push him off.

"I guess we're back together again." Timmy says when he pulls away, "You better tell Blunder Girl you're taken."

"What is _with_ you and that? Have you even _met_ her?"

"No," Timmy frowns, "Should I?"

"No!" Jason looks horrified, "Just…go home or something. Joker's probably gonna be arrested so you need to hide out somewhere."

"Oh yeah." Timmy blinks, "I guess." He turns towards the front doors.

"Not that way! There are police out there!"

"Oh." Timmy turns, "Um. Where should I go?"

"I…_gah_," Jason lowers his voice so the hostages on the other side of the room can't hear, "Hide out in one of the offices in the back. The building will be closed for the rest of the day. I'll come get you later."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Timmy eyes him, "_Alrighty_. I believe you, so…don't forget about me."

"I won't, _sheesh_."

Something flashes in Timmy's eyes.

"I won't." Jason repeats, tone firm.

He doesn't forget, and when he shows up a few hours later he brings a stuffed robin and buys Timmy falafel on the way to Alley Cat's apartment and calls it their second date.


	14. An Origin Story - Robin

A frustrated groan sounds from behind the couch, adding to the night's tally of five. Jason is sprawled on the floor of the study, feet bent behind him and resting on the cushions of the couch despite Alfred's constant reminders of 'feet off the furniture, Master Jason'. A notebook is on the ground before him, scribbles and scratches all along the page.

"This is _impossible_!"

"What is, Master Jason?"

Jason cranes his neck, looking up at an amused Alfred. "Alf? I thought you were waiting for B in the cave."

"There are quite a few hours before his return, so I came to check on you. Obviously it was a good idea, as you were to be in bed half an hour ago."

"I'm not tired," Jason protests. "And besides, I'm _trying_ to think of a name. I mean, I've got the costume, and the training. I just need a codename."

"Have you talked to Master Bruce about it?"

"He says it's somethin' I need to figure out on my own."

Alfred inclines his head, "and have you had any ideas?"

"Um…Bat…_boy_?"

Alfred hides his opinion behind a cough, "Well. Have you ever asked how Master Bruce came up with Batman?"

"Because people are afraid of bats, right? And Batman is supposed to scare people."

"That's…generally correct, I suppose." Alfred replies. "Is that _your_ purpose, Master Jason?"

"…what d'ya mean?"

"Is your intention to strike fear into the hearts of criminals? Or are you doing this for another reason? To protect the people of Gotham, for instance."

Jason blinks, resting his chin on the floor. "Hm."

"Perhaps thinking about that will help. In the meantime, off to bed with you. You have school in the morning."

:::

Bruce is interrupted from his work as Jason comes barreling down the stairs. The boy comes to a halt before the table he's bent over, jittering with excitement. "B, I-. _Oh_, what'cha doing?"

"Analyzing the weapons I confiscated from a new crime ring last night." Bruce pushes the magnifying lens away from his eye. "I was under the impression Alfred preferred you _finish_ your homework before you come to the cave."

Jason grins, "Done and done, bossman. I just had to read this boring chapter in some classic thing. But I thought of a name! You know, for when I get to be in the field!"

Bruce is unable to stop himself from chuckling in response. Jason's excitement is, as always, infectious. "Let's hear it then."

"Robin Hood!" Jason exclaims. "He helps the poor and kicks people's butts n' stuff!"

Bruce stares at Jason for a long moment before turning back to his work, "No."

"_No_?" Jason gapes, "Why _not_? What's wrong with it?"

"What kind of weapon does Robin Hood use in the story, Jason?"

"…arrows?"

Bruce grunts, waiting for it to sink in.

"Oh." Jason's cheeks puff in angry embarrassment, "_So_? It's not like Green Arrow calls himself Robin Hood _anyway_. And _I_ wouldn't have to use arrows!"

"Then why would you call yourself Robin Hood?"

Jason doesn't reply right away. "S-shut up! I thought really hard about that!"

Bruce offers a small smile, "You'll think of something, Jay. Just give it time. No one is asking you to rush this."

"But I can't go out in the field till I have a name! And I'm ready to fight!"

"Jason," Bruce watches as the boy puts his pout into full-effect. It isn't going to work. "You'll think of something. I know you will. Now, go help Alfred with the afternoon snacks. I'm sure he'll appreciate the thought."

Jason deflates and acquiesces, but he grumbles all the way up the stairs.

:::

Alfred isn't in the kitchen, or the dining room, or any other room Jason is used to finding the butler in. He checks the main rooms upstairs too, to no avail. When Jason finally _does_ find the older man, it's in a place he should have checked earlier. The garden.

Alfred is sitting at one of the stone benches, bent over something in his hands. Jason carefully steps over the rows of flowers, making it to the path without crushing any plants under his bare feet. "Alf? B said I should help you with snacks; what are you doin' out here?"

"Keep your voice down, Master Jason." Alfred glances up, "You'll scare away our little visitor."

Jason blinks. There's a bird nestled in Alfred's palms, a tiny make-shift splint covering one wing. "What happened?"

"It fell from its nest a few weeks ago. I've been caring for it since, and today I'll be taking off the splint."

"It landed wrong or something?"

"Precisely." Alfred holds out his hands, "Since you're here, why don't you hold it. I'll be able to undo the splint much quicker if I can use both hands."

Jason takes a step back, "I dunno…"

"Oh, come now. It's just a bird." Alfred's eyes twinkle with amusement. "You aren't afraid of a bird, are you?"

"No!" Jason protests, "It's just. Don't birds carry diseases and stuff?"

"I assure you, this one does not. There's been a nest at Wayne Manor for years and we've never had such a problem."

"But it's so _tiny_. Won't I crush it or something?"

"If you try, I'm sure you'll receive a vicious warning from the bird itself."

Jason nods, still frowning, and holds out his hands. Alfred places the bird in his palms, leaning forward so he can take apart the splint. Jason bites his lip, squirming along with bird. It's weird to have something so small in his hands. He never had pets before, and the city birds were all mean, so this is the first time he's ever held something so…_dependent_.

"Is he gonna be able to fly right away?"

"If the splint did its job, yes." Alfred's fingers work quickly, and soon the bird's wing is free of the wooden object.

Jason jumps when the bird rustles around in his hands, shaking and getting to its feet. It shakes its wings a few times before chirping and hopping to the edge of Jason's fingers. With another tweet, it takes off, flying steadily upwards and disappearing into the thick branches of the closest tree.

"And back to his nest he goes."

"_Whoa_!" Jason gapes at Alfred, "That was so cool! You nursed him back to health! Just like in the movies!"

"Is that _in_ many movies, young sir?"

Jason shrugs, "What kind of bird was that anyway? It was kinda scrawny."

"He was young, not 'scrawny'." Alfred corrects lightly, "He can be very dangerous when provoked. All birds can."

"Okay," Jason resists the urge to roll his eyes, "But what kind of bird _was_ it?"

"That, Master Jason, was a robin."

Jason tilts his head, "A robin?"

Jason stares up at the tree while Alfred removes his gloves and sets them on the bench. "Wash your hands when we return to the manor, Master Jason. Then we can go over your homework and prepare the afternoon snacks."

"Hey, Alf?"

The butler stands from the bench, looking down at Jason.

"What do _you_ think of Robin?"

"For?"

"My name! My codename!" Jason strikes a pose. "Well?"

Alfred looks him up and down, an eventual smile settling on his face. "I think it suits you, Master Jason."

Jason grins, hands on his hips. "Do you think boss will let me go out tonight?"

"Well, you have the training. And it isn't a school night. I don't see why not."

"_Yes_!" Jason pumps his fist in the air and whoops. "This is gonna be the best night of my life!"

Alfred chuckles as Jason turns and takes off towards the house, still careful to avoid the plants.

Robin. Very suitable indeed.


	15. An Origin Story - Carrie Kelly

Carrie Kelly yawns widely, stopping to let the action overwhelm her. The moon is high in the dark, pollution covered sky, casting an eerie white-blue glow on everything in sighs. It's particularly chilly for the time of year – Gotham usually gets a few temperate autumn nights in before the cold arrives – but Carrie loves it. Winter is her favorite season, and cold-as-balls is her favorite temperature.

Carrie picks up her trail, turning her attention back to the script in her hands. It's her first real role, even if it is only Gotham Public's Jr. High production of _Bye Bye Birdie_. Only thirteen years old and she almost landed the female lead. Yeah. She's awesome.

And she's _really_ hungry. Her stomach has been grumbling since she missed the last bus a few blocks back, and she has a few and then some to go before she arrives home. Not that her parents will notice her absence (which, by the way, does not make the heart grow fonder).

If she is where she thinks she is, there's a tiny pie place tucked away somewhere in the area. It's technically a hotspot for Mr. Freeze's men, but Carrie hasn't ever had trouble with them. Not like the Joker's clowns or Poison Ivy's pheromone-crazed minions. Freeze's gang has _class_.

Carrie's stomach rumbles again, pulling her attention from the script. "Alright," She groans, "You win, hunger. For now."

She rolls up the script and tucks it in her messenger bag, taking just a moment to admire the various decorative buttons and pins on the flap before jogging the rest of the way to the diner.

Well, Carrie can't actually call it a _diner_. It's a laundry mat with a small room in the back that functions as a small, vintage pie place. The tables are covered in checkered tablecloth and everything. It's only open overnight to early morning and it's hands down the best pie in Gotham.

The laundry mat itself is empty, but the back room is fuller than usual. Carrie has to squeeze through the crowd of snow-gun toting thugs (_should_ she call Freeze's men thugs? They don't really fit the typical description. Not like Joker's guys do. Or Black Mask's) to make it to the front counter.

"Hey, Carrie." The owner of the mat, a very overworked Russian woman who has all but lost her accent over the years, looks less stressed than usual. Streets gangs tend to know better than to cause trouble when Freeze's gang is hanging around.

"Hey Mrs. A." Carrie can't hope to pronounce her full name. "Busy tonight, huh?"

"Freeze is here, so it seems so."

Carrie blinks, surprised. "Freeze _himself_? Not just his workers?"

Mrs. A nods to the far corner of the room. Carrie cranes her neck, standing on her toes. Indeed, Mr. Freeze himself is sitting in the corner booth, staring eerily (or is it blearily, Carrie wonders) ahead.

"So he is."

"Uh-huh. Want your usual?"

"Actually, gimme apple today. I'm key-limed out right now."

"Suit yourself. I'll call you when it's up."

Carrie nods and finds a place along the wall to stand. She fishes the script out of her bag, rolling her eyes when the people around her go tense until they see she isn't going for a weapon.

"Seriously guys?" She mutters, "Not like I come here _every_ _other_ _night_."

She gets through a handful lines before a few familiar thugs are leaning into her space.

"What'cha got there Kelly?"

Carrie is fairly certain they think Kelly is her first name.

"You got a gig?"

They seem to remember she likes acting, though. "Yeah. School play."

"You get the lead?"

Carrie wrinkles her nose, "Nah. Close, though. At least I'm not an understudy this time."

The man closest to her takes the script. "Bye Bye Birdie?"

"It's a musical."

A scream erupts though the room, drawing all attention to the door. A man stands at the counter, gun pointed at Mrs. A. For a moment the room is still –_honestly_, are they _that_ used to not being threatened on their turf that they don't know what to do? – and then.

Carrie steps forward, "Hey!"

The man doesn't look at her, "I said empty the register, bitch."

Oh. Oh, _no_.

Carrie isn't the best martial artist, but she's taken basic self-defense classes and stage fighting. She barrels in to the guy's side, sending him harshly to the floor. The second he hits the ground, Carrie kicks the gun from his hand. The rest of the room moves then, falling on the gunman with belated battle cries. Carrie leans against the counter. "Asshole." She looks to Mrs. A. "You alright?"

"If I broke down every time I had a gun on me, I'd be in Arkham Asylum."

"Didn't _you_ scream?"

"Only in surprise, dearie. I'll have your pie in a bit."

"Oh…kay?"

Carrie blinks as Mrs. A disappears thought the door behind the counter. _That is one tough cookie_.

"Miss Kelly."

Carrie turns again, this time letting a surprised gawk of her own. Mr. Freeze is standing behind her, towering over her, with a passively curious look on his face. Carrie should be worried but…Mr. Freeze knows her name. _Mr. Freeze_ _knows her name_. She gapes for a good few moments before shaking her head.

"Yes?"

"That was a very impressive move. Have you done this often?"

Carrie shakes her head.

"Would you like to?"

Oh.

_Cool_.

Carrie grins, and that's answer enough.


	16. Snow Fall

"Your mentor is a little crazy, isn't he?"

Jester hums shortly, rubbing at his arms. Snow falls around them, covering the docks with a fine layer of white. Frost Bite isn't nearly as cold as Timmy, bundled up in her warm poncho and insulated boots. Her ski goggles are covering her eyes, snow-gun tucked in the leg holster, and snowboard collapsed into her boots as opposed to where she usually straps it to her back.

"Just a little," Timmy sways between his feet. "No crazier than the Batman."

"I think Batman is a little _less_ crazy."

"He dresses up in a giant bat suit. You can't say he doesn't have _issues_."

"Robin wears girls' underwear. What's his excuse?"

"Robin is _perfect_," Timmy sighs happily.

"Timmy!" The Joker yells from where he is more-or-less playing tug-of-war with Freeze over a briefcase filled with real gold. Freeze and Carrie don't usually rob, but they're low on funds and, in the irrefutable words of Carrie's second-favorite fictional character, winter is coming. "Stop standing around! Attack the girl!"

"It's too cold!" Timmy calls back, wrapping his arms around himself. "Sorry Mr. J!"

"Got to do everything myself!" The clown roars, tugging harshly to no avail.

Carrie blinks, "Speaking of Robin, have you actually met him yet? Face-to-face?"

"Yes."

"After the first time?"

"…no," Timmy sighs. "I _will_ though."

"Uh-huh."

"Timmy!" The Joker is running over to the two protégés, briefcase in his hand. Freeze had lost, then. _Drat_. He tosses it to the boy who barely catches it by the handle. "Take it and run, ma' boy!"

"Yessir!" Timmy glances at his fellow villain-to-be. "Bye Carrie!"

"See ya, Timmy."

Joker scowls as Timmy runs off. He doesn't get much time to dwell as Freeze sends an ice blast his way. Carrie ducks out of the path, moving closer to the edge of the docks.

"Would it kill ya' to take a little _break_ Freeze? Oh, wait. It would!" Joker dissolves into peals of confusing cackles.

"Kick his can, Freeze!" Carrie cheers from her spot on the platforms.

"Oh, shut up!" Joker cries. He scowls at the both of them and turns, storming after Timmy.

Carrie jogs over to her mentor. "Should we let them go? We're going broke."

Mr. Freeze is staring after the Joker. "We will find another way to get by. There is no reason to do something that makes the Joker believe the child is at fault."

Carrie nods. Nobody wants that. The Joker might not be the most liked rogue amongst his peers, but Timmy and Harleen provoke an astounding amount of sympathy. Nobody wants to see them get hurt for being too caught up with Joker to walk away.

"On the bright side," Carrie grins at the sky, "It won't be hot in Gotham for a _long_ time."


	17. The Moment Between Me and You

Jason is pissed. Beyond pissed. How can B not trust hum? How can he just decide all their work doesn't matter? That Jason is guilty? It's not fair! He said Garzonas slipped so he slipped, dammit!

He needs to fight something. Work the anger from his veins before he goes home. Before he has to deal with Bruce.

Jason hopes he can find a mugging. Or a bank robbery. Those always help flush his anger. He stalks to the edge of the roof, ears perking when he hears voices below. _Score_. Nobody hangs around alleys in _Gotham_ without being up to something.

He drops off the roof, landing silently on the fire escape below, low enough to jump to the ground without a line but high enough to remain out of sight. A group of teenagers are drawn in a tight circle, surrounding a smaller boy that Jason can't see. He can, however, _hear_.

"You're dead, kid. D-E-D."

"It's D-E-_A_-D," A familiar voice protests, "and I said leave me alone. Mr. J will hurt you bad if you do anything."

"The Joker is in Arkham. By the time he gets out y'll be _gone_."

"-and we won't have to see your ugly face!" Another adds.

"Yeah! Boys don't wear make-up!"

"Let's take it off 'im!"

Jason scowls. It's easy enough to tell what's happening from _that_. He drops to the ground, landing flat on his feet. "Hey!"

The group startles, breaking up just enough to reveal Timmy – back to the wall and angry pout on his lips.

At least he doesn't look roughed up. Jason stumbled on them at the right time, then.

"Go away, Robin. This ain't your business," The tallest teen snaps. "We're doing a public service, here!"

"Back off," Jason snaps back, "Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Man, go away!" Another boy complains.

"I _said_ back the _fuck_ off."

The leader snorts, "Who's gonna make us? You're by yourself and you ain't gonna kill us anyway."

Timmy frowns, attempting to divert their attention, "Leave him alone!"

"I just dropped a guy off a building," Jason makes sure his voice leaves no room for doubt. "You really want to test me?"

"You…" The gang is breaking apart, shifting uncomfortably, "You killed somebody?"

"And for a lot less that fuckin' with my boyfriend."

The makes the group pale. They might not like Robin, but they know he's more like them than Batman is. Dirty. Not afraid to make someone bleed.

"_Tche_. Come on." The leader inclines his head to Timmy as his gang filters out of the alley. "But Robin isn't always gonna be around to save you."

The boy spits on the ground before following his gang. Timmy sticks his tongue out after them before turning to Jason with a frown.

"You need to stop pissin' people off," Jason tells him. "This is, like, the fifth time this _week_."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Wha-? I just saved your ass!"

"You shouldn't have _lied_."

"_You're_ the one always saying we're dating."

"About _killing_ someone," Timmy stamps his foot on the ground. "You didn't _kill_ anyone, Jay."

"How do you know? You weren't there," Jason snaps. Timmy doesn't…

"You wouldn't kill anyone."

"…well Batman thinks I did." Jason folds his arms.

"Well Batman is _stupid_." Timmy huffs.

Jason bites his tongue. He still wants to defend B and that _sucks_. B obviously has no interest in defending _him_. He made it pretty obvious he doesn't believe in Jason anymore. "There was this guy, Garzonas. He scared someone into committing suicide. We went after 'im, and…"

Timmy blinks. It's almost unnerving how much of his attention is focused on Jason but…it's almost _nice_ too. Having someone listen so intently.

"Anyway, the guy..." Jason sighs. "Batman thinks I pushed him. I mean. He didn't _say_ so, but. It's easy to tell."

"You didn't." Timmy tilts his head, fiddling with a bell on his uniform.

Jason blinks. How can Timmy believe in him but his own fath-…_Batman_ can't? Timmy doesn't know him half as long as B. He's never even seen Jason out of the Robin costume, and if he has it's been no more than _twice_.

Timmy moves closer, "Did he jump?"

"…slipped. He slipped." Jason swallows. "Fucking _idiot_. He deserved what he got, but I didn't do it. No matter _what_ Batman thinks."

Timmy slowly reaches forward, threading his fingers through Jason's gauntlet-covered ones. When Jason doesn't immediately try to wiggle his hand from the hold, Timmy sidles closer, pressing up against his side. Without letting go of Jason's hand, Timmy hugs him around the middle, pressing the side of his face against Jason's tunic.

Jason tenses. Despite Timmy's habit of attaching himself to Jason, he's still jumpy about it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you comfort." Timmy mumbles, squeezing their intertwined fingers. "Even if he deserved it, you still saw somebody die. That's hard."

Timmy sounds too familiar with the concept for Jason's liking. Timmy is the Joker's kid. Jason shivers just thinking about how many people Timmy has seen die. Maybe even helped…no. Timmy wouldn't do that, he doesn't think. Not yet. He's not like his mentor.

"…why do you believe me? Why don't you think I killed him?" Jason pushes Timmy away so he can see his face, though Timmy still doesn't let go of his hand.

"You said you didn't."

"Yeah, but you said I didn't _before_ that."

"Killers feel _different_." Timmy looks…strange. Serious. "You don't feel like a killer. Mr. J and…an' Croc. _They_ feel like killers. You just feel safe."

"I feel _safe_?"

"Yes. And nice. And you smell nice, too." Timmy smiles almost shyly, "Not as nice as Alley Cat, though. Nobody smells as nice as Alley Cat."

"Uh. Okay. Don't talk for a second." Jason blinks down at the younger boy. Timmy's cheeks are painted with a red blush, contrasting the white face-paint. His eyes are heavily ringed in black. Everything is as per usual, but…

Jason isn't sure what it is, but Timmy looks different. There's a glint of pure happiness in his eyes, from something or other (Jason is pretty sure he knows what it's from but that's a lot to take), and a hidden smile pulling at his lips.

It's weird, but Jason really wants to kiss him.

Weirder still, he's _nervous_ about it. Timmy kisses him all the time. There's no reason for his palms to feel heated in his gauntlets, or for his throat to feel dry, or for his breath to catch and thin.

Jason forces himself to swallow, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

"Can I talk yet?"

Jason blinks, "Close your eyes."

Timmy frowns, eyebrows furrowing, "Why?"

"It's…a surprise."

Now he looks downright suspicious. "I thought you didn't _like_ surprises."

"Timmy, just. Close your eyes, okay?"

Timmy waits for another moment before finally closing his eyes.

Jason swallows again, taking a breath. He angles his head, keeping his eyes locked on Timmy's closed ones as he begins to lean down. Their noses brush against each other and Timmy still doesn't peek, so Jason switches focus to his painted lips. It's yet another weird thought, but Timmy's lips look soft. Softer than Jason's own, at any rate.

Jason can feel Timmy's quiet breath this close, and he can see the natural dimples in his cheeks even through the red paint. He takes another steadying breath before leaning the rest of the way down, and-

"_Robin_!"

Jason jumps, pulling away from Timmy and spinning around. Batman is standing before him, scowl deep and posture rigid. Now Jason removes his fingers from Timmy's grasp, bringing them to his sides in fists.

"You were supposed to be back at the cave an hour ago. Not fooling around with an enemy."

"That's not what I was-"

"Don't _argue_ with me, Robin." Batman – Bruce – is _not_ happy. "We'll discuss this later. Head back to the cave. _Now_."

"Just _listen_ to me, B!" Jason feels like yelling. He probably is yelling, but he's not sure quite what's coming out. "I wasn't _doin'_ anything! It's not what it looks like! I-" Jason stops himself because that…that sounds _horrible_.

"What?"

Jason turns, looking down at Timmy. He looks…confused. And small. And hurt. That's not…not what Jason…

"Timmy-"

Timmy takes a step back, eyes guarded.

"Robin!"

Jason turns back to Batman, "_Hold on_!"

He turns to Timmy again, apology on his lips, but the boy is already gone, the jingles of his bells echoing off the brick. Jason drops his head, pulling at his hair, "Fucking _shit_-"

"Robin."

"_I know_!" Jason snaps. He heard Batman the _first_ three times. "Just…just gimme a minute…"

And, for once, Batman listens.


	18. Drabblethon: Possessive

The moment they get back to the warehouse, Timmy is _on_. He marches up to the Joker and shoves him, face scrunched up in anger, "How _could_ you!"

The Joker stares down at Timmy, one eyebrow slowly rising.

"You hurt _Robin_!" Timmy pushes him again, hands balled into tight, little fists. "You made him bleed!"

"Oh, _that_?" Joker waves a hand, "That was just a _scratch_. It won't even need stitches."

"Don't _ever_ hurt Robin!" Timmy's face, even covered with make-up, is flushed in anger. "_Ever_!"

"Timmy-" Harley begins.

"You aren't allowed!" Timmy yells, glaring up at his father-figure, "You _aren't_! You can't hurt Robin! Robin is _mine_! You aren't allowed to touch my stuff!"

"What?" The Joker laughs.

"He's _mine_!" Timmy scowls as the Joker's laughs continue. He looks down at the fancy shoes Mr. J is wearing, then back up to his face. Timmy lifts up his foot, bringing his heel down on the toe of Mr. J's right shoe.

The laughs change to a howl, a Timmy ducks under a reflexive swing from the Joker. "Robin is _my_ _boyfriend_! Don't ever hurt him again!"

Timmy runs past the Joker before he can get a word in, vanishing into his room and slamming the door shut behind him. The weapons and toys lining the walls around the door rattle with the force, and a crashing sound comes from the other side of the door.

"That _little_-" Joker groans, rubbing his foot, "Of all _people_. _Robin_! Couldn't have been the _cat_!"

Harley laughs, albeit a little nervously, "Yeah. Who'da thought?"

"He scuffed my shoe." Joker sticks his lip out at his shoe, "Can we _ground_ him?"

"I'm sure he'll forget it in an hour or two, puddin'. Why make it last longer, ya know?" Harley clasps her hands behind her back. "Timmy'll come around."

Joker grumbles a reluctant agreement. It's certainly not the first time Timmy has flipped about Robin. "Somebody needs to clip that bird's wings."

Harley only nods, ignoring the way the words make a bubble of dread rise in her stomach.


	19. The Best Birthday Present

**For Anno's birthday, since she helped create this monster of an AU (and is also a great person jsyk)**

* * *

Timmy's birthday never fails to be a spectacle. By now, a good four years since Harley picked him up, the entire _city_ knows when he was born.

July 19th? Better stay home. Lock your windows and doors. Make sure your kids are somewhere safe. The Joker likes to cause a scene for his little boy and Harley Quinn is no different.

Timmy has some fond memories of his past birthdays. Breaking into the biggest toy shop in Gotham and completely raiding it. Planting a bomb in the mayor's office and getting to hold the detonator. Miss Selina letting him take care of one of her cats for a whole _week_.

So, even if it's selfish, Timmy is eager to start celebrating this year. He's too quick with his make-up, the circles on his cheeks ending up a little shaky around the edges, and he trips a few times while hopping into his uniform.

Miss Harleen leads him from his room, her hands over his eyes, the smell of her perfume washing over him comfortably. He can hear the Joker shifting around in his good dress shoes, and Timmy knows they're going to go out once he opens his presents. They always do. It gives him time to decide which ones he likes and which ones he'd like to watch blow up.

"Alright, Timmy, ya can open your eyes."

Timmy moves her hands off his face, vision opening up to a giant, neon-colored gift box in the center of the room. It's taller than Timmy himself, wrapped in purple and green paper and topped with a large, red ribbon.

"Wow!" He breathes, taking a few steps closer.

"Mr. J worked _real_ hard on this one, Timmy," Miss Harleen coos.

The Joker waves a hand, playing bashful, "Oh, _Harley_, it was _nothing_."

Timmy rushes forward, hugging the closest edge of the large present. He presses an ear to the surface, listening quietly.

"What is it?"

"That'll spoil the surprise, kiddo." Joker grins, "_Two_ guesses."

"A bomb!" Timmy replies immediately, patting the sides of the box. He's _always_ wanted his very own bomb.

Miss Harleen makes a buzzing noise while Joker laughs, "One more."

Timmy furrows his eyebrows, lip jutting out in concentration. "Um…uh…"

He tilts his head, bells jingling to accompany the move, "Is it empty? A joke? Is it a big joke?" He rocks on his heels, cheeks dimpling.

Miss Harleen buzzes again. "Wrong again, kiddo!" Joker cackles, "Open 'er up!"

Timmy stands on his toes, gripping the edge of the lid and pulling, He stumbles back, lid in hands. Timmy drops the top, running at the box and jumping up, arms holding him on the ledge. He peers into the box, squinting at his present. He gasps, pushes back off the box, and screams.

"_You got me Robin_!"

He spins, looking at his surrogate parents for confirmation.

Miss Harleen smiles, "You bet, baby."

Timmy squeals, jumping back up, "Robin!"

Robin is sitting on the floor of the box, hands and ankles tied by purple string and mouth gagged with a neon green tie. He glares up at Timmy, clearly displeased. Timmy climbs over the edge, dropping across from Jason.

He pulls the tie out of Jason's mouth, delighting in the quick response.

"What the _fuck_?"

"Robin!" Timmy smiles wide, cupping Jason's cheeks and squishing them together, "You're my birthday present!"

Jason rocks back and out of his reach, "What?"

Timmy surges forward, attaching himself to Jason's torso, "You're my present!"

He seems to remember something and pops up, calling out, "Thank you, Mr. J! I love it!"

They hear the Joker's answering laugh.

"Batman will-"

"We can play cards and pick-up-sticks and jacks and marbles, and watch tee-vee and play 'tendo. Oh! Let's play house! We can play wedding and married!" He leans closer, "I'm sort of already married to Alley Cat but I don't think he'll mind. He was just doing it to humor us."

"I'm not getting _married_-" Jason cuts himself off, "You need to let me go. Otherwise Boss will come get me and your folks will go back to jail." He pauses, "Again."

"No!" Timmy stomps his foot, "It's my _birthday_! You _have_ to stay with me! Or I'll…I'll…" Timmy trails off, "It's my birthday you. Big. _Jerkface_!"

"Hey!"

"You. Are. My. _Boyfriend_!" Timmy jabs a finger at the 'R' on Jason's tunic. "Why don't you want to spend time with me?"

"You. I." Jason sighs, "Look, I was in the middle of patrol. I'm s'posed to be out _there_!"

"No!" Timmy screams and Jason winces. He lowers his voice, "Jayjay, please? I won't cause trouble for a whole week!"

"…a week?"

"aweekifyougivemeabirthdaykiss!"

Jason studies him before sighing, "Fine. Okay. Fine."

"Promise!"

"I promise," Jason scowls.

Timmy wastes no time in clambering up to Jason's lap. He brushes their lips together, almost too brief to be called a kiss, before sagging. They're both small, but Timmy is _tiny_. He fits against Jason like a toy, arms snaking behind him to undo the knot tying his hands.

Jason also wastes no time, freeing his hands from the now-loose bonds. He reaches over Timmy (which, really, isn't too hard to do) to untie his ankles, stretching and popping them once they're free.

"_Buuuttt_," Timmy suddenly sings, pulling back just enough to smile up at Jason, "Until Mr. J and Miss Harleen are far away from here, you'd just get caught and brought back again."

Jason frowns, "And?"

"And…" Timmy puffs a cheek, red expanding on white, "You might as well wait until they're gone."

Jason rubs under his gauntlets, resisting the urge to remove Timmy from his lap. He can barely feel the weight of him anyway. "So…I'm stuck here anyway?"

"Yes!" Timmy declares, almost absentmindedly smoothing down the folds of Jason's cape.

Jason sighs, "I'm so grounded for this."

Timmy giggles, "Best birthday ever!"


	20. Scared

It's ten minutes past two when Jason finally breaks the eerie silence that's been hovering between them since midnight. "Hey, Timmy? I need to go soon."

The little clown doesn't move much, either ignoring the words or so spaced out that he literally doesn't hear him. His fingers are still locked tightly between Jason's, and he's leaning against his side, shivering ever few moments.

Jason bites his tongue, not sure if Timmy's ready to be jostled yet. He knows why he's so shaken, he just…didn't expect Timmy to be so far gone this long. He lives with the Joker after all…Jason had figured…

Well, that can't have been the first time Timmy…

Even thinking it sounds cold.

But he's surprised that Timmy isn't used to almost dying by now.

It _had_ been a close call. He'd gotten mixed up in something he shouldn't have, and pissed off someone with a gun. Jason had managed to swing into the fray just before the man pulled his trigger, but Timmy had almost…

Well, it was what Jason risked on a night-to-night basis, he was just surprised that Timmy took it so…_not well_. The moment the fight was over, he'd latched on to the older boy and he'd been hanging on ever since.

Now, they sit on the ledge of the roof of Selina's apartment. With the Joker and Harley still held up at the station, Timmy had mumbled something about staying here before falling silent.

A silence he hasn't yet broken.

Jason glances down, furrowing his eyebrows at the way Timmy has his head bowed, feet angled in towards each other. He's been pressed against Jason's arm from the moment they sat down, but he hasn't actually _looked_ at him.

"Hey," Jason lightly nudges his shoulder. "Timmy."

Timmy doesn't answer, choosing instead to bury his face further into Jason's arm.

Jason sighs, changing tactics. "Is…this the first time someone's held a gun to you?"

For a long while, Jason doesn't think he's going to get a response. Eventually, though, Timmy nods. "One," he begins quietly, "that wasn't loaded with fun stuff."

Jason isn't sure he wants to know what Timmy means by that, so he breezes over it. "It can be really scary," He nods to himself, "but…if you don't stay strong, you might never want to go out again."

Timmy shifts, pressing his forehead against Jason's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"The first time I almost died…" Jason taps his heels against the wall they're hanging in front of. "I didn't want to be Robin anymore. I was…really, _really_ scared."

Timmy glances up, most of his face still hidden by Jason himself, "You were?"

"Yeah," Jason sighs. He was. He'd never admitted it to Bruce or Alfred – had brushed it off with movie-grade bravado – but he had been. "I made excuses for patrol the rest of the week. Even ate something I knew would get me sick."

Timmy sits back so he can properly stare up at the hero, "Why?"

"I didn't want to die," Jason shrugs. "I was…I dunno…I kept thinking I'd mess up. And the same thing would happen."

Timmy blinks, looking down, "What made you go again?"

"B got hurt." Jason shifts so he's sitting cross-legged on the roof rather than dangling his feet over the edge. "I thought, you know, if I had been there then he wouldn't 've."

Jason sighs, "I mean. I guess it's not exactly the same since you don't patrol like B and I…but you spend a lot of time with the other rogues."

"Generation V," Timmy corrects slowly.

"Sure. And I'm sure you've helped _them_ out. So. What if something bad happened because you were afraid to go back out?"

"I'm not afraid of being shot," Timmy replies with eerie seriousness. "I'm only afraid of one thing."

"Then…why were you so quiet all this time?"

"I was scared." Timmy replies evenly. "Not afraid." He looks away, staring over the grungy rooftops. "There's a big difference."

Jason contemplates the words while Timmy detaches himself from his hand. "I guess you should go back to Batman."

"Hm? Yeah, I should." Jason stands, pausing as Timmy follows suit. "You _will_ be okay, you know."

Timmy nods, "I know. Mr. J will probably have the guy killed in prison. Or do it himself."

"That's not…you shouldn't tell me that."

Timmy looks at his shoes, "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Jay."

"…but?"

"…but I don't think I will." Timmy averts his eyes, "I just don't feel like I'm ready to feel better yet."

"Well," Jason scratches the back of his neck, "That's okay, too. As long as, you know. I'm not leaving you in bad place."

"Miss Selina's isn't-"

"Mentally. I mean a mental bad place."

"Oh." Timmy blinks, but for some reason Jason thinks the little clown knew exactly what he meant. "I'm alright."

Jason gives him a once-over, "If you say so."

Timmy nods, stepping into Jason's personal space. He rises to his toes, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Jason's lips. "Night, Jay."

"…night," Jason replies slowly, watching Timmy head towards the door that will lead him into the building. "Timmy?"

"Mm?" Timmy glances over his shoulder.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Jason offers a grin. "Gotta trust _me_, right?"

Timmy studies him for a moment before returning the grin, albeit cautiously. "I always trust you."

Jason nods, not moving until the door closes behind Timmy. He deflates a little, glancing up at the dark sky. Batman is so gonna kill him for being late.

Still, Jason feels like he might have helped a bit. And that's a good feeling. He likes that feeling.

He just hopes Timmy really will be alright. And that the Joker won't actually have the guy killed.

Well….no, he should probably tell Batman.

Right?


End file.
